Nike's Cabin
Nike's Cabin Description Nike's Cabin looks like a large brick building that looks like a school gymnasium. Inside, right above the entrance is a basketball hoop. The floors are polished hardwood. Numerous large windows surround the room. A treadmill sits in the corner of the room. On the second floor is a number of small bedrooms. There is also a line of cushions for both demigods and pets to rest on. Residents Counselor # Caspian Xavier Lieutenant # Klaus Brammer Members # Jay Olvera # Nina Melody # Helen Ryan # Juliet Royce # Gwen Gore # Callista Harvey # Tiffany Montez # Nathaniel Abiel # Devan Cloude # Lyle Olvera # Tiffany Montez Inactive # Campers up for Adoption # Zear Gore (see VintageCamera45) Campers not at camp year round # Rowan Tate # Camron Van Romaey # Janina Rosefree Former Members # Derek Argryos (Dead) # Robbie Dalton (Left Camp) # Lucius Caldare (KIA) # Paige Evans (Left) # Ariana Lee (Left Camp) # Van Rice # Phillipe Victoire # Lucia Price (Left) Gallery Powers Offensive # Children of Nike are changed during battle to become stronger and quicker in combat than a normal human could achieve. Defensive # Children of Nike can become resistant to all types of physical attacks for a short time. Passive # Children of Nike are innately proficient in most forms of combat and hold a higher state of physical prowess. # Children of Nike have innate reflexes which allows them to fight and dodge quickly. # Children of Nike can predict the outcome of a gamble or game, as Nike is the goddess of victory. Supplementary # Children of Nike have the inhuman ability to leap great distances at once which this can be used to dodge or attack. # Children of Nike have the ability to empower strength upon nearby allies and instill fear upon nearby enemies with a deafening war cry. # Children of Nike are extremely athletic and are proficient in dodge-rolls which allows them to avoid physical attacks easily. Counsellor Only # In rare cases, children of Nike have the ability to predict the path of projectiles and dodge them, as well as identifying the weak points of opponents. Traits # These children are excellent charioteers and horse-riders. # Children of Nike are often athletic and great sportsmen. Treaties with other cabins Use this if you have a treaty with another cabin in exchange for other privileges mainly used for Capture the flag. Athena's Cabin I (Robbie Dalton) have made a treaty with Athena's Cabin. * We are allies for quests. Astraeus' Cabin I (Xander Nicholas) have made a treaty with Astraeus' Cabin. * We have a pact of mutual defense. * We may swap chores with them for other favors. Hades' Cabin I (Robbie Dalton) have made a treaty with Hades' Cabin. * We will defend the Hades cabin, only on the condition that the Nyx cabin attacks first. Harmonia's Cabin I (Robbie Dalton) have made a treaty with Harmonia's Cabin. * We have a pact of mutual defense. Tyche's Cabin I (Robbie Dalton) have made a treaty with Tyche's Cabin. * We have a pact of mutual defense. Eris' Cabin I (Caspian Xavier ) have made a treaty with Eris' Cabin. * We have a pact of mutual defense. * We may swap chores with them for other favors. Pets Champ is a terrier that belongs to the whole cabin Tasha is Caitlyn's pet beagle who has been aproved by Camp Half-Blood Awards and Recognition Flag Bearers - Current Competitors and Quest Members # Chou Kai - Quest # Caspian Xavier - Leading a quest for Nike # Klaus Brammer - Leading a quest for Nike # Callista Harvey - Leading a quest for Nike Winner's Circle - For completed quests and competition wins None yet, but mom expects this section to be huge eventually. Category:Cabins Category:Children of Nike